


"I'm sorry."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Lucy had always loved Minerva, and even if it was wrong, and hurt, and made her the worst person in the world, she would do anything to be Minerva’s for just one night.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Minerva Orland
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020





	"I'm sorry."

Lucy had loved Minerva since the first time she had seen her. It was an impulse, an instinct which came as natural to her as breathing; loving Minerva was what Lucy had been born to do, and felt it every second they had spent together since Minerva had become her editor. But Minerva was married to a woman who was just the more timid version of Lucy, and even if she was jealous she could never come to truly hate Yukino. It was not her fault that Lucy felt this way, and the blonde was not about to cause any problems for the woman she loved. 

“Minerva-”

“Don’t.” Minerva snapped, and Lucy’s mouth closed, teeth dragging painfully along her bottom lip, eyes cast down to her naked lap. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Minerva clipped on her bra, ran her fingers through her hair, gaze everywhere apart from Lucy’s face. That was worse, somehow. Lucy could cope with the guilt, and the pain, but shame? That was a new feeling, and she hated it. 

“We can never speak of this.” Minerva swivelled on her heel to find her blouse. “And it cannot affect our working life.” 

Every nerve in her body felt cold and numb, but still Lucy nodded. 

“Of course not.” 

She watched as Minerva buttoned up her shirt, covering the body that had been pressed against Lucy less than an hour ago. It seemed surreal that this had even happened. After so long simply wanting, Lucy had been able to take. It didn’t feel nearly as good as she has hoped. 

Minerva’s phone rang, and she answered without hesitation. 

“Yuki! How are you, darling?” 

Pulling on her shoes and grabbing her bag, Minerva spoke quietly to her wife, as though nothing at all had happened. And maybe that was all Lucy was to her; nothing. The blonde choked back the tears, refusing to cry with Minerva still present. 

“I’m on my way home now.” 

With one foot out the door, Minerva did not look back, leaving Lucy naked and alone in the bed they had made together, Lucy’s hands gripped the tangled sheets, voice breaking around each syllable of the other woman’s name. 

“I love you, Minerva.” 

She paused for only for a moment before continuing the conversation with her with her wife, letting the door swing close behind her. When it clicked shut, Lucy let the tears come, curling in on herself with her knees pressed against her chest, hoping that the sheer strength of her grip would be enough to hold herself together. 


End file.
